bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Leo Whitefang (Omni)/@comment-32794100-20171108083421/@comment-32794100-20171109032058
I did say he's awesome but the buffs is pretty much good/great but not awesome... Here's a fact: DEF > ATK and ATK > DEF by 80% is a normal one, we had the better one with enhancement which is 90%, 80% is the 2nd best which is kinda great but not breaking any meta. +20% OD Gauge Fill Rate as what I said in my reviews aren't the best for OD Gauge filling rather than the actual ignoring amounts of filled which is like 8% - 10% OD Gauge Fill in instant. To put it simply, if you have to choose his SP about the upgrade of this buff, then I say it will be waste of SP... Put you on the OP list only to find out that he's not versatile enough like Freed as he must switch between BB/SBB to get a full impact of OD Gauge Fill even though the rest of the buffs is kinda synergize. Selfish might be good for stacking only to himself with the others buff from other units but not good for surviving, don't forget that facts. While it's good to have a huge amounts of ATK Booster in one Unit, the biggest challenge of all is his UBB. When it comes to the gameplay itself where you have to choose between nuking and surviving, there's always a consideration about it but mostly to the surviving one. Mostly, the used UBB in a long fight hard content is either UBB that Mitigation or Raise the allies from Dead Status thus making your long fight terms more easier, there's also a consideration about A.I and BB Gauge filling rather than nuking. Remember, nuking might be the first priority in damaging, but for surviving? You need to make a serious choice for that. UBB that heavily oriented in damaging like this one isn't a good sign for surviving, it might be good since he had 200% Boost All Parameters but it's only to himself which is like a total waste for such a great damaging purpose to be used in dangerous content. Well, you can always find an alternative to match up the timing to use his UBB with right though so you can enjoy a great experience in nuking but that's another story for later depending the situation itself. Remember, surviving first then damaging the enemy, it ewill be waste if you drop too fast without a good unit to survive or even a good UBB to handle some ultimate attacks. Not that I don't know about it but I'm creating an image inside my head about it in every possible scenario that I will face later during Trials or even the new system called Frontier Rift. Just calm your nerves for a second and think it througly, be always considerate about your buffs and judge them fairly by creating some situation like I did in the first place. I did know of him being more good than Savia as I was said in my review about him but that's not the case though, while Savia is being totally lose in Raise Hits terms, she had more pakcage to increase rather than ATK only like Leo and that's a fact. ATK and DEF, OD Gauge Spark Vulnerability & Raise Hits is clearly a sign of more useful UBB as it has more diversity to be used in the gameplay itself, while the ATK isn't that good by being 50% lower, at least she's got some DEF Booster rather than the actual selfish buff that can't be used by others. It's always a great thing to put yourselves by looking every single detail rather than making a claim over something.